1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crankshaft assembly including a flywheel, for an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the present invention relates to a crankshaft assembly for an internal combustion engine, which can effectively shift a resonance frequency of a flexural or bending vibration of the crankshaft assembly out of a target frequency band of a forced vibration which results such as during acceleration of a vehicle so as to effectively prevent occurrence of a thick sound or noise in an engine room, while ensuring a quick response for clutch engaging and disengaging operations, and/or which can prevent occurrence of a fore and aft vibration of a vehicle floor at the time of engagement of the clutch.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a known crankshaft assembly for an internal combustion engine, a flywheel is directly connected to a crankshaft to use a mass of the flywheel mainly for reducing a torsional vibration generated in a rotating direction of the crankshaft assembly due to periodic torque fluctuation. However, the mass of the flywheel tends to generate a flexural or bending vibration in an axial direction of the crankshaft which causes a thick sound or noise in an engine room and thus in a vehicle compartment for an automotive vehicle, particularly at the time of the acceleration of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there has been proposed a crankshaft assembly such as disclosed in Second Japanese Patent Publication No. 57-58542, wherein the flywheel is connected to the crankshaft through an elastic or flexible plate. The elastic plate has a rigidity in its rotating direction large enough for effectively transmitting the power between the crankshaft and a transmission through a clutch, while the elastic plate has a rigidity in the axial direction small enough for shifting a resonance frequency of the bending vibration out of a frequency band of a forced vibration which results during the most frequently used engine speed (4,000 rpm) so as to overcome the above-noted problem.
However, the background art as mentioned above has the following problems.
When the rigidity of the elastic plate in the axial direction (hereinafter referred to as “the axial rigidity”) is too small, a clutch stroke for engaging and disengaging the clutch is likely to become larger, resulting in a delayed response of the clutch engaging and disengaging operations leading particularly to failure of the clutch disengagement which is likely to cause such as an engine stall. On the other hand, when the axial rigidity of the elastic plate is too large, the deviation of the resonance frequency of the bending vibration from the target frequency band of the forced vibration can not be ensured.
Further, in the background art, when the flywheel is rotated, an axial run-out occurs on an engaging surface of the flywheel with a clutch facing of a clutch disc provided adjacent to the flywheel, due to a processing error and an assembling error of the elastic plate and the flywheel. Accordingly, when the clutch is engaged, a vibration is generated by a combination of the run-out of the engaging surface of the flywheel and the torque fluctuation of the engine, which is amplified by a vibration generated by the combustion in the engine cylinders and corresponding movement of associated members so as to cause a fore and aft vibration of the vehicle floor. Such vibration is uncomfortable for the driver and passengers in the vehicle compartment.